Undramondiginonhafabigmajicthing
Undramondiginonhafabigmajicthing is a Druid from the a tree-top village in the Redwood Forest somewhere in the United States of America. They are very protective of nature, especially their own habitat, and will attack those who try to damage the trees. Undramondiginonhafabigmajicthing has druidic powers, including teleportation or lightning. He helped the NeS Heroes in their quest against Totallyevil by telling them the secret of the Porkus Malorkis. Description Appearance Undramondiginonhafabigmajicthing, and the other druids of Redwood Forest, is an ewokNeS1 Post 241, NeS1 Page 6, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Gebohq the Writer., small bear-like creatures covered in a variety of fur patterns and coloursEwok article, Wikipedia.. Personality Undramondiginonhafabigmajicthing fears and rejects anything he perceives as evil, using the term 'evil ones' as his go-to phrase for those he considers corrupted. He also gets angry when somebody mispronounces his name, despite it being very difficult. He acts as a guide and wise mentor for those seeking to defeat evil and grants them questsNeS1 Post 238, NeS1 Page 6, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Krig the Viking.. Powers Magic The druids of Redwood Forest possess magical powersNeS1 Post 237, NeS1 Page 6, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. Lightning The druids can use lightning to zap people, which they are prone to do if someone threatens their redwood trees. Banishment Undramondiginonhafabigmajicthing can banish people from the Redwood Forest using magic, causing the person to disappear. History Totallyevil Main article: Totallyevil (Story Arc) The heroes of the Story were fighting a losing battle against Totallyevil and her henchmen, Farr and Wolf, at the site of Stonehenge. The Otter, who had gained druidic powers, was able to create a portal for them to escape through and they found themselves in the Redwood Forest. Gebohq Simon, likely from idiotic curiosity, tried to use his burning sword and shield to set fire to one of the redwood trees but was zapped with a lightning attack from one of the druids. Undramondiginonhafabigmajicthing then approached the group as he had heard that they were seeking to defeat Totallyevil. Semievil, however, announced that he was her brother and the druid thought they must be in league with evil. The Otter was quick to explain that they were good, except for Semievil. Undramondiginonhafabigmajicthing then banished Semievil from the forest and he vanished. The druid then granted the remaining heroes the quest to seek out the legendary sword, the Porkus Malorkis, which holds the power to defeat Totallyevil. At that very moment, however, two barbarian warriors burst into view as they were being chased down by a very hungry, and very fat, cat named Morris. Semievil woke up in a dark and cluttered place. From the clutter he gathered together many objects he believed would help the heroes until he finally found the exit. Once free it turned out he had been inside Morris' stomach the whole time. One of the objects he found was the Giant Tree Flayer, which he used to start attacking the redwood trees in an act of vengeance against Undramondiginonhafabigmajicthing. When the druids grew angry, Semievil used his new Staff of Elemental Mastery to blow them all awayNeS1 Post 240, NeS1 Page 6, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. When the druids continued to retaliate, Gebohq and Antestarr stopped Semievil from attacking them further on the grounds that it would be more interesting if they were captured and put in danger. The druids tied them up and hung them over a firepit, except for Otter who they believed to be their god. References Never-ending Story 1 References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:NeS1 Characters Category:Minor Characters